The Invitation, The Engagement & The Aftermath
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Three Chapters. Three shorties. Chapter summary can be found inside. Angsty.
1. Chapter 1

**The Invitation**

 **Summary - Daya's thoughts when he receives Shreya's Engagement Invitation.**

White had never particularly been his favourite colour anyway but today it made him feel particularly sick. It seemed too bright and cheerful.

The shiny, pearly white invitation card envelope slipped through his fingers and landed on the carpeted floor soundlessly, still unopened.

He hadn't gathered the courage to open card yet.

Because opening it would make it real.

Opening it would mean that there was no going back.

By opening it, he won't be able to deny the fact that she was about to pledge the rest of her life and love, to another man.

"It's 28th September. We are getting engaged on 28th September." he had heard her telling her friends.

Everybody had been talking excitedly about her engagement since the day she had come to the bureau with sweets for everyone. Where to go shopping, What gifts to give, Which dress to wear... none of these mindless chatter seemed interesting to him.

Daya stuffed the white envelope into the drawer. He already knew the date. It had been told to him a thousand times already for someone or the other. There was no need to open the envelope and allow his eyes to see another nauseating sight - Shreya's name next to the name of another man.

He leaned back on his couch, feeling a bit weary.

"Screw you" he muttered, watching the pearly white ceiling.

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Engagement**

 **Summary - Daya's thoughts during and post Shreya's engagement.**

He had been dreading the day ever since he received the invitation. But it had arrived.

He tossed the third shirt on the discarded pile of clothes carelessely thrown all around the room.

"This is a bad idea" he muttered to himself.

His smartphone buried under the shirts began to vibrate and ring and Daya groaned in frustration as he tried to find where his phone was.

He saw Abhijeet's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey" said Daya.

"Where are you? You were supposed to come and pick me up" said Abhijeet.

"Yeah, I am - I am getting ready" said Daya.

"What? What's taking you so long? You gave me the same answer when I can an hour ago! Dude, it not your engagement, we are just-"

"I know" snapped Daya.

There was silence on the other end as Abhijeet realised what he had said. "Daya I am sorry yaar, I was just joking. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway but-"

"It's alright Abhijeet. I knew you didn't mean it" said Daya. "I will be pick you up in fifteen minutes"

Five minutes later Daya surveryed his reflection in the mirror. He had chosen a simple suit. He didn't even know why he was going. How the hell was he going to watch her getting engaged to someone else?

He had a strong urge to call Abhijeet and tell him that he wasn't coming. As he was debating with himself, whether to call Abhijeet or not, his cellphone rang once again. It was Purvi. "Sir, there is a problem. Could you come here as soon as possible?"

Daya couldn't believe his luck. Now they had a case to solve and that meant that no matter what he would have to go.

* * *

The moment he saw her sliding the ring in the other man's finger, he knew it was over. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on anything except the two of them. But he simply couldn't. And he knew the image would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He had had enough. He had come and attended the ceremony even when he didn't want to. They had solved the case and everyone was safe and happy. Well, everyone except him. Now, there was nothing left to be seen, to be done.

Without a word to anyone, Daya began to walk back towards the exit. He thought he heard Abhijeet say something to him and he saw a few heads turn in his direction. But he didn't care. He wanted to get the hell away from there. He was suffocating, his face grew hot and he could feel tears threatning to spill over.

 _No._

 _Don't cry._

 _Not here._

 _Never._

He didn't remember how he got home. He did not switch on the lights. He needed a drink. He definately needed a drink. He was not a drinker but tonight he needed to drown his sorrows in alcohol. He drew out a bottle of white wine from the refrigerator and sat down on the floor.

Love.

Such a powerful word.

Such a deceptive, stupid word.

How could he have believed in love? It was unreal, bogus.

However, with her it had felt real.

He loved her. Hell, he still did.

A fat tear fell on his palm. And then he could stop them no more. He didn't know how long he had been crying and how much he had had to drink.

Soon, sleep overpowered him. The wine bottle slipped from his hand and rolled down on the floor.

* * *

Next Day morning he woke up to a terrible headache. His belly was awash with alcohol. He felt sick. He couldn't think straight. He got up and slapped cold water on his face and took a painkiller.

His cellphone rang. It was Abhjeet.

"Where the hell are you Daya? I must have called about a hundred times" Abhijeet said over the phone sounding angry.

"Sorry, I think I overslept" said Daya. "Listen, can you please tell ACP sir that I will be coming to bureau a bit late today?"

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Abhijeet.

"Nothing, just a headache" said Daya.

There was a pause on the other end. "Daya, are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine" said Daya.

"Daya I know how you feel. I -"

"Abhijeet, I swear I am okay. Tell ACP sir I'll come to bureau after lunch. Bye" Daya disconnected the call and sighed.

He hadn't lied to Abhijeet. He was feeling alright. He felt strangely light as if weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He knew no one would notice it. Nobody would believe that he was fine. Because no one knew he had finally let the unshed tears fall last night.

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Aftermath.**

 **Summary - Post Shreya's engagement to Siddharth, Daya decides to end everything between them once and for all.**

Every time he saw her post her engagement, it felt as if a little part of him was dying. Every day he would walk into the CID bureau just to get a glimpse of her even though he knew he would never feel her love or be able to tell her how he felt about it all. And then there was this stupid diamond ring glinting on her finger constantly reminding him how his dreams had been crumbled into dust.

Daya noticed that Shreya had been avoiding eye contact with him too. Her eyes were always on the ground whenever he was around and she always tried to keep the ring out of his sight by keeping her hands inside her jacket pocket. It angered him very much. He didn't want her pitying him or sympathising him. He decided to confront her one evening when no one was within ear shot.

"Take it out" Daya snarled under his breath.

"What?" said Shreya looking mortified.

"Your hand... take it out of your jacket pocket. Let the ring show. I noticed you know, that you were trying to hide it from me"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Don't you lie to me on my face. I know you. I know what goes on in your mind" said Daya. "Come on, let the everyone see the ring"

"I don't want to, okay?"

"Do it now or I will do it for you" Daya threatened.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What do you want from me, huh?" Shreya yelled, tears burning her eyes.

"What would I want now? I want nothing from you!" Daya said in an equally anger filled voice.

"Okay I am really sick of all this stuff now!" Shreya said, waving her arms in agitation. "Since my engagement you have been acting weird. You haven't been talking to me since that day. What is wrong? What is the problem?"

"You are really asking me that? You don't know?" Daya said breathing heavily. "And what exactly are you so sick of? You took the decision without telling me. You told that guy yes. You could have refused!"

"No, I couldn't have!" said Shreya.

"Why not, huh? I can see that this new relationship is suffocating you -"

"No it's not" Shreya said, wiping tears off her cheeks.

"It's all over your face" Daya snarled.

"Stop it!" Shreya shouted at him. "It's not true!"

"Really?" he said advanced her until she backed against the wall.

"W-what are you doing?" she stammered

"Do you love him?" Daya asked, his warm breath fanning her face.

"W-what?"

"You heard me" he said. "But here you once again- Do you love him?"

She watched him unable to answer his question. Everything around her was spinning. Nothing was making sense.

"I thought so" Daya murmured moving away from her.

"What did you just say?" she managed to say.

"You know what, you can pretend to love Siddharth for the sake of everyone around you and maybe to console your ownself but it doesn't change the truth. You and I both know that you are with the wrong guy."

"I don't-" Shreya began to protest but Daya held up his hand.

"No, you don't need to give me any explanation. I don't want to hear it. I just wanted to tell you that - I don't intend to get in your way. If this is what you want, if this is what makes you happy, so be it. I don't need you pity or sympathy. So, try not to hide your ring from me anymore. It's fine really" he said and walked away not showing a single sign of remorse even though his world was crumbling as the reality of his own words sank in.

 **END**


End file.
